AKA Take a Bloody Number
AKA Take a Bloody Number is the twelfth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis The hunt for Kilgrave reunites Jessica with Luke. Trish receives some unexpected information about Simpson and Jessica. Plot Two days ago, Kilgrave was running away from Niku with Albert Thompson in tow when Luke Cage approached to kill him. Cage had followed Jessica Jones to the restaurant, hoping to find Kilgrave so he could exact his revenge for the death of Reva Connors; however, Kilgrave enthralled Cage before he could strike and had him divulge everything he knew. Upon learning that Cage and Jones were lovers, Kilgrave became vexed, believing Cage had diluted his chances with Jones. Kilgrave then ordered Cage to set Luke's on fire when Jones paid him a visit and texted Jones to send her there. Meanwhile, Kilgrave decided to keep his father alive so that the scientist could increase his power. Kilgrave had the employees of ZALK work non-stop, literally, to create chemicals in order to further that goal. Following the destruction of the bar, Jones and Cage flee before the authorities arrive to investigate the destruction of Luke's, with Cage adding that Connors had omitted his name from being on the paperwork, therefore explaining why the authorities would not seek him out for questioning. The couple goes to the Alias Investigations Office where Cage gets some rest and Jones watches him, to assure that twelve hours have elapsed, enough time for Cage to be freed from Kilgrave's influence. Searching for Kilgrave, Jones and Cage go to Thompson's motel room, which leads them to ZALK and the discovery of Kilgrave's plot. While waiting for Kilgrave to return to ZALK, Cage gives Jones a moving, heartfelt apology, forgiving her for the death of Connors and how he had insulted her. Kilgrave though sends a pawn to ZALK, whom Jones and Cage follow, but Kilgrave has him commit suicide in Central Park before Jones can interrogate him. As Jones checks his belongings, she realizes that he has disposed of the drugs he picked up somewhere along the way. In a new penthouse apartment, Kilgrave berates his father for his slow progress, citing that he had nearly come into close contact with Jones when acquiring the ZALK chemicals. Thompson explains to his son that his progress on the enhancements would flourish if he were allowed to rest, citing that he is losing focus. Kilgrave then forces his father to stick his arm in a blender, ordering him to stop right before his fingertips touch the blades. Remarking how his father still has enough focus to keep his fingers intact, Kilgrave announces that Thompson is not in need of any rest and should divert his remaining energy into accelerating the production of the performance-enhancing chemicals. Meanwhile, still in the hospital from the Attack on Jessica Jones, Trish Walker discovers that IGH is practically non-existent, having no address or website, and that Miklos Kozlov sent operatives to remove the body of McManus and his partner from her apartment. While conveying this information to Jones, Walker realizes she is being eavesdropped on by Dorothy Walker, her mother; they argue about Dorothy's parenting skills and Walker asks her to leave. However, after Walker is released, Dorothy brings Jones' medical bills from the car accident years ago, revealing that IGH had paid them. Walker wonders if IGH knew about Jones' abilities, or possibly created them. However, when her mother reveals that she wishes to reignite their relationship for financial gain, Walker orders her mother to leave, disgusted. After the fiasco in Central Park, Jones and Cage return to Jessica Jones' Apartment Building, where Walker is present. Walker is surprised to see Cage and realizes that he is Connors' husband and that he and Jones had been intimate. Despite her initial objective of handing over the IGH files to Jones, Walker states that it is not related to Kilgrave and decides to hold on to it for the time being. Malcolm Ducasse decides that he is going to move back home where his parents live. On his way out, he hears Robyn arguing with a postal carrier, and decides to engage in the quarrel, preventing Robyn from attacking the carrier. He remarks that the package was meant for Ruben. Robyn cries, remembering her brother. Robyn and Ducasse head to the pier, where Ducasse reveals he dumped Ruben's corpse. Robyn is aghast at first but rationalizes that since she and her brother were Pisces, whose symbol is a fish, that his final place of resting is oddly befitting. After a few comforting words with Ducasse, the pair toss his newly delivered charger cord into the water. In her office, Jones theorizes that Thompson is only being alive in order to augment Kilgrave's power, and after Cage reveals that he had tested his powers when he had received them, believes that Kilgrave must have done the same. Upon his search, she discovers that a British man ordered everyone at Delaney Hall to shut up during a concert using the microphone. As Kilgrave's powers did not work through a microphone before, Jones realizes that the augmentation does indeed work. Jones and Cage head over to Delaney Hall to check on their video footage, posing as undercover liquor authorities. However, they are ambushed by Kilgrave, who reveals that Cage is under his control. He explains to Jones that his newly augments abilities extend the time needed to wean off his influence from twelve hours to sixteen and that he has recently managed to increase it to twenty-four; additionally, his enthralling range has exponentially increased to a hundred-yard radius. Jones prepares to kill her former captor as Kilgrave attempts to control her; however, despite the increase in power, Kilgrave realizes Jones is still immune. Coming to the realization that Jones will never love him of her own free will and that he cannot control her anymore, he accepts that their union will never be and orders Cage to kill her, as he flees the hall. Cage and Jones engage in a fight; Jones manages to run outside, where she encounters two police officers. One of them heads inside, despite Jones' warning, and is knocked into his partner by Cage. Jones grabs the shotgun from the police cruiser, placing it under Cage's chin, pleading with him to stop. Managing to break through the trance briefly, Cage advises her to do whatever she must in order to survive. Slipping back under Kilgrave's commands, Cage prepares to kill Jones; Jones fires the shotgun, seemingly killing Cage. She then cries over Cage's body, apologizing. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson *Colby Minifie as Robyn *James A. Lee as Venue Manager *Tiffany Green as Bunny Wiles *Colin Moss as Justin Boden *Edward Chin-Lyn as Frank Levin *Jane Bruce as Hipster Girl *Mandela Bellamy as UPS Driver *Alex Monsky as City Worker *Alex Boniello as Punk Kid *Tom Bruno as Fire Truck Driver (uncredited) *Jonny D'Ambrosio as Hipster (uncredited) *Amanda Lyn Jungquist as Jogger (uncredited) *Ashley North as Pedestrian (uncredited) *James Zeiss as Pedestrian (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Luke's **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Apartment 6F ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment (mentioned) **Delaney Hall **Metro-General Hospital **Trish Walker's Apartment **Justin Boden's Penthouse **Albert Thompson's Apartment **ZALK Facility **Central Park **Niku (mentioned) **WNEX Station (mentioned) Events *Duel of Delaney Hall *Kidnapping of Kilgrave (mentioned) Items *''Wild Fowl'' *''Trish Talk'' (mentioned) *''It's Patsy'' (mentioned) Vehicles *Luke Cage's Motorcycle Creatures * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *New York City Police Department *ZALK *''Pick Axe'' *Fire Department of New York City *IGH (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Reva Connors *Will Simpson *Miklos Kozlov *Sabrina *Roy Healy *Ruben *Louise Thompson *Malcolm Ducasse's Father *Malcolm Ducasse's Mother * * Trivia *Prior to the official release of the synopsis, the title of the episode was leaked as AKA Jewel and the Power Man. *Jessica Jones uses the term " ", which was coined on Joss Whedon's . Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes